hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
70429 El Fuego's Stunt Plane
Not to be confused with the actual vehicle. '70429 El Fuego's Stunt Plane '''is a ''LEGO Hidden Side set that was released on January 1, 2020. Description Welcome to the Hidden Side, where physical and digital worlds merge. This LEGO® Hidden Side El Fuego's Stunt Plane (70429) playset combines a buildable propeller plane with advanced app technology to provide an incredible single or multiplayer augmented reality (AR) play experience! Awesome interactive building toy El Fuego's stunt plane reveals a haunted digital world when viewed through a smart device equipped with the LEGO Hidden Side AR app. Youngsters then get to explore, hunt ghosts, solve mysteries and battle boss ghost Harry Cane. And with skeleton El Fuego, Jack and Mary Breaksom minifigures, plus a Spencer the dog figure, hands-on creative play is also free to soar! The ever-changing LEGO Hidden Side experience LEGO Hidden Side playsets bring fully interactive AR play to LEGO models. This mixed-reality experience is constantly enhanced through new content, ghosts and special events. Install the free Hidden Side AR app for selected smartphones and tablets and scan this model to bring it to life! *''Youngsters get to combine physical and digital play in an immersive single or multiplayer augmented reality (AR) experience with this LEGO® Hidden Side set, featuring El Fuego's classic stunt plane.'' *''What’s in the box? This augmented reality (AR) LEGO® playset includes a digitally interactive Hidden Side stunt plane toy, plus Jack, skeleton El Fuego and Mary Breaksom minifigures and a Spencer the dog figure.'' *''The El Fuego's stunt plane model reveals a haunted digital world when viewed through a smart device equipped with the free LEGO® Hidden Side AR app. Kids then get to solve mysteries, find cool items and battle ghosts!'' *''This LEGO® Hidden Side El Fuego's Stunt Plane playset makes a great Christmas, birthday or any-other-day gift for LEGO building fans and kids aged 7 and up who love creative and digital play!'' *''When built, this LEGO® Hidden Side El Fuego's Stunt Plane (70429) model measures over 3" (8cm) high, 8" (22cm) long and 8" (22cm) wide.'' *''Battery-free building toy. The Hidden Side AR app is compatible with selected iOS and Android devices. Please check compatibility at www.LEGO.com/devicecheck. Children should ask parents' permission before going online.'' *''This LEGO® Hidden Side augmented reality (AR) building kit comes with easy-to-follow building instructions that are also available online. Just open the box, tear open the brick bags and let the fun begin!'' *''The LEGO® Hidden Side universe is set in the fictional town of Newbury, where ghosts haunt people and buildings. The augmented reality play experience is constantly enhanced through new content, ghosts and events.'' *''LEGO® Hidden Side playsets are designed to the highest industry standards and criteria. This ensures that the LEGO bricks and pieces are consistent, compatible and connect and pull apart easily every time.'' *''At the LEGO Group, we put our LEGO® Hidden Side bricks and pieces through rigorous tests to ensure every one of our toy playsets meets the highest global safety and quality standards.''El Fuego's Stunt Plane 70429 - LEGO Shop US Trivia *This set features Douglas Elton as a skeleton. *This set was originally called "El Fuego's Stunt Airplane." * In the app in ghost mode, there is a wrecked airplane that’s similar to the creator 3in1 Race Plane. ** Additionally, the dragon graffiti that appears near the stunt truck and on a car near the train makes an appearance in the area. Gallery 70429-1-1024x587.jpg References Category:Hidden Side Category:2020 Category:2020 Sets Category:Sets Category:Winter 2020 Category:Winter 2020 sets